random_ness_nessfandomcom-20200216-history
Mid-Range/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Mid-Range. *(movie opens up with the C2 Pictures) *(movie opens up with the Dr. Seuss Production) *(fade out) *(fade in) *(Song Starts) *The Cat in the Hat: Eggs, Eggs! E-Double-G-S Eggs! *The Cat in the Hat: (Eggs x8)! *(Song Ends) *Jacques: (Reading) Mid-Range! *Annalise: Hi!, Jacques! *Alexandra: Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles!, Come On In! *(Door opens) *Iodine: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Jacques! *Zircon: And Hello!, My Name is Zircon!, It's So Good To See You! *Audrey: Who's Here? *Elmo: Hi Spooky Gorilla! *Scary Gorilla: (Roaring) *Alexandra: It's A Party for Everyone in Their Families! *Scary Gorilla: Trick or treat! *Scary Gorilla: (Laughing) *(TV On) *Narrator: Green Eggs and Ghast! *(TV Off) *Tigger: Oooooh *Blue: Yeah?, Ooh!, Sounds Like You Have A Nice Family! *(Doorbell rings) *Tigger: Hello, Hello! *Spooky Gorilla: Do you want to go to Color Run 2019? *Tigger and Spooky Gorilla: Yes! *(REACH walks into Color Run 2019) *(Jazz Music Starts) *Color Run 2019 Narrator: Are you Ready for Color Run? *LJA (2019-2020) 5th Graders, 6th Graders, 7th Graders, 8th Graders, REACH, Monsters, Creatures, Animals, Droids, Dr. Seuss Characters, Angry Kid, Little Bear, Tigger the Tiger and Scary Gorilla: (Cheering) *Color Run 2019 Narrator: Okay! Now run! *Narrator: Which consists of a lively parade of inanimate objects, instrument-playing animals, and various cultural icons. *Oswald: (My One x3) *All: (We are choose you! x2) *(Jazz Music Stops) *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Oswald: Finish Line! *Annalise: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA..... *Narrator: 2 hours later... *(Song Starts) *Elmo: Powder in your hair! *(Song Stops) *(Song Starts) *LJA (2019-2020) 5th Graders, 6th Graders, 7th Graders, 8th Graders, REACH, Monsters, Creatures, Animals, Droids, Dr. Seuss Characters, Angry Kid, Little Bear, Tigger the Tiger and Scary Gorilla: (Cheering) *(Song Stops) *Narrator: 3 Hours later... *(Song Starts) *Mrs. Q: Wash your face! *Narrator: 4 hours later... *(REACH goes back to REACH) *(Song Ends) *(5th Grade Students back to class) *(Oswald goes to cave) *Oswald: Watch out! Here comes the Xenon! *Xenon: (Roaring) *(Angry Kid and Little Bear goes to Spooky Gorilla's House) *Scary Gorilla: I've coming for you! *(Screaming) *(Suspense) *LJA (2019-2020) 5th Graders, 6th Graders, 7th Graders, 8th Graders, Monsters, Creatures, Animals, Droids, Dr. Seuss Characters, Angry Kid, Little Bear, Tigger the Tiger and Scary Gorilla: (Gasping) *Landon: Oh!, and Here's..., Myla!, and His New Spider! *Tigger: Quicksilver! *Scary Gorilla and Tigger the Tiger: (Cheering) *Cat in the Hat: Oh!, And Here's..., My Brother Jayden, My Wife Miranda, and My Grandma! *Sam, and Scary Gorilla: (Cheering) *Tigger: Hello, There! *Myla: Hi! *Myla & Jayda: (Coughing) *Quicksilver: It Sure Is! *(Doorbell rings) *Sprinkles: Oh!, And Here's Blue's Friends..., Periwinkle, Magenta, and Green Puppy! *LJA (2019-2020) 5th Graders, 6th Graders, 7th Graders, 8th Graders, Monsters, Creatures, Animals, Droids, Dr. Seuss Characters, Angry Kid, Little Bear, Tigger the Tiger and Scary Gorilla: (Cheering) *Periwinkle: Hello! *Magenta: We So Glad We Got Together With Friends! *Green Puppy: We Sure Are! *M7:Do you have tables to hide? *Spooky Gorilla: You have nowhere to hide. *(Song Starts) *Oswald: But, Wait!, There's Still Some Empty Chairs! *Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Joe, Miranda, Steve's Grandma, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Roary: Somebody's Family is Not Here Yet! *Steve: Those Chairs Are Been Saved For Someone Really Special In Blue's Family! *Blue: Wanna Know Who? *Sam: Yes! *Blue: (Gasps), Do You Really Wanna Know? *Little Bill: Yeah! *M7: No Annalise today. *Sprinkles: It's Blue's..., Friends!, Look!, Blue's Friends are Here! *(Song Ends) *LJA (2019-2020) 5th Graders, 6th Graders, 7th Graders, 8th Graders, Monsters, Creatures, Animals, Droids, Dr. Seuss Characters, Angry Kid, Little Bear, Tigger the Tiger and Scary Gorilla: Wow!, Cool! *Blue: See?, I Have Friends! *Steve: Isn't That Great News? *Polka Dots: Yeah!, That Looks Cool!, But, But, Where Are They? *Blue: We'll Show You!, Come On! *Danielle: Jacques' Friends are In..., Storybook Village! *Devin: Will You Come With Us to Take Them and Bring Them Home? *Little Bear: Yeah! *Angry Kid: You Will? *Oswald: Sure, Devin! *Jacob: Wow! *Steve: Great!, Let's Go Get Blue's Friends, and Bring Them to The Party! *(TV On) *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Stops) *(Break Glass) *(Disc Scratch) *Elmo: Aaaaaaah! *Oswald: Who was idea was this? *(Take #2) *Devin: Try Again! *(TV On) *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(LJA (2019-2020) 5th Graders, 6th Graders, 7th Graders, 8th Graders, Monsters, Creatures, Animals, Droids, Dr. Seuss Characters, Angry Kid, Little Bear, Tigger the Tiger and Scary Gorilla skidooing into storybook village) *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: Woah! *Steve: (Singing) Look at All These Storybook Citizens!, This Must Be Storybook Village! *Storybook Citizens: (Singing) Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Story! *Ruby: (Singing) But With All These Storybook Citizens Don't Know We Ever Will! *(Music plays along) *Beast: (Singing) Tell One from The Other, To Find Blue's Friends! *Kipper: (Singing) Come On Over!, Welcome to Storybook Village! *Storybook Citizens: (Singing) Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Storybook Village! *Maisy: (Singing) Read Stories, Letters, Words, Solve Problems in Storybook Village! *Storybook Citizens: (Singing) Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Story, Storybook Village! *Blue: (Singing) Is It Storybook Citizen A?, Or Storybook Citizen Z?, Is It Storybook Citizen 1, Or Storybook Citizen 23? *Steve: (Singing) How Will We Ever Find Blue's Friends? *(Song Ends) *(Tv Off) *(Little Boy Blue plays trumpet) *(Little Boy Blue stops trumpet) *Sam: Hey!! *(Little Boy Blue toot trumpet) *(Take #2) *(Little Boy Blue plays trumpet) *Steve: Exuse Me, Little Boy Blue!, Are You Blue's Friends? *Little Boy Blue: Hmm..., I Could Be! *Blue: Oh!, Well Thank You! *Sprinkles: Oh!, What About You, Goldilocks?, Are You Blue's Friends? *Goldilocks: Oh!, Maybe!, It's Possible! *Blue: Woah!, Exuse Me!, Does Anyone Know Who My Baby Friends Are? *Storybook Citizens: (Answering) *Blue: Oh!, But..., How Will I Find My Friends? *(Gold pawprint appears) *Blue: Oh, Wow!, Look at This!, It's A Gold Pawprint! *Steve: A Gold Pawprint!, So That Means, To Find Your Friends, We'll Have To Play an Extra Special Game Of Blue's Clues!, We Need To Play... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Gold Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: So to Play Gold Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Storybook Citizens: Pawprints! *Blue: Gold Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Steve: Yeah!, and Those are Our... *Storybook Citizens: Clues! *Sprinkles: Gold Clues! *Storybook Citizens: Gold Clues! *Steve: And Then We Put Them in Our... *(Gold Notebook appears) *Steve: A Gold Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Storybook Citizens: (Singing) Cause They're Gold Clues, Gold Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Sprinkles: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *(The golden thinking chair appears) *Blue: (Gasps), Wow!, A Golden Thinking Chair! *Steve: That's The Most Beautiful Thing I've Ever Seen! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Sit in Our Golden Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Blue: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Sprinkles: (Singing) and Take A Step at a Time... *Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Storybook Citizens: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Storybook Citizens: (Cheering) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for Gold Clues to Figure Out Who My Friends Are! *The Cat in the Hat: Ready! *Oswald: Are you're a man or a mouse? *Magenta: You're fired! *Xenon: You can't fire me I quit! *Magenta: You can't quit me I quit! *Xenon: You can't quit you're a pig! *Magenta: You can't pig me you're a seal! *Xenon: I'm not your seal, you're my seal! *Magenta: How job was your work? *Xenon: I'm pretty good! *Magenta: You can't quit your job you're fired! *Xenon: (Screaming) *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Cecile: Hmmmmmm.... *Alina: That chin feels nice. *Madison and Madison: Ahhhhh... *Narrator: 2 hours later... *(instant yelling) *(Explodes) *Oswald: (Soft Voice) Salmon! *Devin: Hmm *Oswald: Hey what did you get for your birthday? *Devin: I got wingsuit! *Oswald: (Laughing) *(Swoosh) *Narrator: Later in the Void.. *Danielle: Can I tell Annalise hi? *Devin: Not Annalise. *Danielle: Not Annalise. *Tigger: (Not Annalise. x4) *Fired Tigger: I declare Bankruptcy! *Goofy: (Yelling) *Narrator: 3 hours later... *Oswald: Haha! I never teach pretending to be a map! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) Who's The Guy You Need to Know When You've Got A Place to Go?, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say It, Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: (Singing) Who Can Help You Say "Hey!, I Figured Out The Way"?, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say It, Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Narrator: 4 hours later... *(Seagulls flying) *Devin: Whee! *(Devin hop out of the whale) *Quicksilver: Let's All Thank The Whale!, Say Ah Ooh Wah! *Hao: Ah Ooh Wah! *Whale: (groans) *(Whale splashes) *Narrator: 5 hours later... *Oswald: I never teach pretending to be a backpack! *(Song Starts) *Backpack: (Singing) Backpack, Backpack!, Backpack, Backpack!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Backpack: Hola!, Dora Needs A Life Jacket Quick!, Is This A Life Jacket?, No!, Those are Mittens!, Is This A Life Jacket? *(The blue cursor clicks on the life jacket) *Backpack: Yes!, You Found It!, Smart Looking!, Yum, Yum, Yum!, Delicioso! *Narrator: Later in the Void... *Elmo: Man, I can't believe my parents are behaving. *Winnie: Hey, pull my finger! *Spooky Gorilla: No! *(Punches) *(Broken Glass) *Winnie: (Screaming) *(Take #2) *Winnie: Hey, pull my finger! *(Stretches) *Narrator: 6 hours later... *Spooky Gorilla: I baked you a pie! *Tigger: Oh boy what flavor? *Spooky Gorilla: Egg Flavor *ASDF Movie Pie: DURRRRRRRRRRR *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Tigger: Now where's my Angry Kid? *Little Bear: Alrighty! Angry Kid! *Angry Kid: Get ready! *Jacques: The End *(movie closes down with the C2 Pictures) *(movie closes down with the Dr. Seuss Production) Category:Transcripts